Lessons Learned?
Log Title: Lessons Learned? Characters: Blast Off, Deathsaurus, Goth, Megatron Location: Tarn, Cybertron Date: December 20, 2019 TP: Into the Nebula TP Summary: Deathsaurus and Megatron have a discussion about freedom. Category:2019 Category:Into the Nebula TP Category:Logs As logged by Megatron - Friday, December 20, 2019, 9:00 PM Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn :The repair bay in Tarn is a cold, uncomfortable place where one is encouraged to recover and leave as quickly as possible. However, its medical technology is among the most advanced on the planet, and the gleaming new facility provides the best chance for soldiers returning from battle to regain their life and strength. Unfortunately the fact that they'll be sent right back out to be damaged again almost immediately seems to make most medics callous to their patients' overall comfort and well-being outside of simple battle-readiness. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Bats are capable creatures. They see well at night, use sonar, and move without making sounds." <> Goth says, "Yes most organics do that, but honestly, if you must know, they use sound to find their way and detect objects" <> Mixmaster says, "organic life is one of them evolutionary dead ends, you know, like the whole T-24 series of mechs." <> Mixmaster says, "that whole line was a mistake" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I disagree. I think it evolves at an exponential rate and should be observed." <> Mixmaster says, "Hah, no way. They can't even repel light laserfire. An eon of change isn't going to fix that" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Consider this:" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "In 100 years they went from horse and buggy to being able to reach their moon. If you want to see how fast humans evolve look at the last 5 years in communications." <> Goth says, "the dislike or orgnics from you cybertronians is strange.." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Humans are in my top five of earth creatures. Not number one but they are interesting." <> Mixmaster says, "you mean in the time frame that them Autobots started helping them, right?" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "oh no. Even before, they were evolving." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "We were gone for 4 million years. nothing changed. In the same time they went from being tree dwelling primates to primates that think they can enter the intergalactic field with the EDC" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "They are impressive. And potentially dangerous." <> Mixmaster says, "first off, that's not fair because most of us were in literal stasis" <> Mixmaster says, "Secondly, you're forgetting that on Cybertron, Shockwave updated the standard initiated processor protocol system from 4111210.03 to 4111210.19 That is a huge difference." <> Mixmaster says, "even you have to admit that" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I suppose." Deathsaurus is totally not in the repair bay. Hes out collecting resources for that transmitter and repairing those relays. He's borderline obsessive about it as of recent. Deathsaurus then comes into the medbay, checking to see who is recovering from what. He may need soldiers soon and wants to make sure everyones in topnotch condition. Megatron enters the medbay just behind Deathsaurus. "Checking on your handiwork?" Megatron asks Deathsaurus with a hint of shade. "What's going on at that nebula? What do you need to recover this fortress of yours? You've been expending a lot of my resources to recover this base of yours. It'd better be worth it." Blast Off enters the medbay, here to get the last of his bandages taken off. He wasn't as injured as, say, Goth, but he got some injuries from their last big space battle and it required some resetting of armor and whatnot. Now, finally, he can get the last part taken off and he'll be on his way. Stopping at the sight of Megatron HIMSELF in here, the Combaticon hesitates a second before deciding to come in anyway. He has no reason to be nervous around Megatron. (Megatron made sure of that, hmph, with the blasted loyalty program of his...) He looks around for a medic, eying Deathsaurus, too. Deathsaurus turns to look at Megatron, giving him a bow and a bit of a salute. "We had contact, my lord." He says. "They were right there, right on the other side of the nebula. We just need to open those relays again. The Autobots caused a setback but I have been working non-stop on them. The rebuilding of Polyhex will have to wait until all of my forces are secure." he turns and pulls out a datapad. He shows a picture of what they are after, dated just a few days ago. The picture looks dark, with the outline of some sort of planet. But if you zoom, you'd see the planet has lights. Cannons. Weapons, including a central death star like cannon which can surely do damage to anything it encounters. "Does this.. look worth your resources my lord?" he asks. "It is operated by a crew of over five hundred." The Old bat is sat up in a seat, working on something with a stylus on a datapad as he looks back at the noise. "I'd suggest coming further in where you don't cause a blockage." He'd chuff to those behind him as his ears fell back against his helm, and he looked back to his work, still on light duty, but Goth was getting there, looked better then when he was brought in.. in two. Megatron looks over Dez's tablet with a critical optic. "It does, indeed." He looks back at Deathsaurus, ignoring the other Decepticons for now. "If Blast Off is recovered sufficiently," he says directly to Dez as if the Combaticon isn't RIGHT THERE to speak for himself, "take him to Valvolux and take what you need to finish those relays." Megatron glances sourly at Goth but does indeed step further into the room to clear the doorway. Fire safety and all. Blast Off spots Goth and makes his way towards him, stopping again as his name is mentioned. Said Combaticon turns to stare at Megatron, then blinks and glances between Deathsaurus and the Decepticon leader. "Er... yes, Sir." He finally mumbles, not sure if he should have even responded or not, and starts scooting closer to Goth. Goth friend. Goth relative safety. "Uh..." Another blink, then he glances towards Goth, "Are you available?" He asks, holding up the bandaged arm. Deathsaurus nods "Valvolux it is. I do still have a trade agreement with them. I look forward to testing the investment you made in my new form. The next time the Autobots try to stop us there will be no problems." He says "I will be prepared." he notices Goth and Blast Off scooting closer, away from the two warlords and folds his wings back. He used to be safety too. Something changed. Goth's ear twitches as he hears the shifting of foot steps. "Thank you." he says, he didn't want some medical personel rushing in with injured, running /right/ into the group, so... Not even glancing back as he keeps working, an ear swivels over as he looks up to Blast Off, giving theo the a nod in greeting, he doesn't seem particularly /frightened/ by Megatron, perhaps just focused. "What brings you all here today?" he'd ask simply. Megatron scowls at Deathsaurus. "Trade agreement?" he practically spits. "Very well. Acquire what you need in whatever method you find most effective. Should you require technical assistance in realigning those relays, you have Scalpel's team at your disposal, as well as my assistance if that isn't enough." Blast Off holds the arm up still. "This?..." He remains waiting there if Goth feels inclined to help, while keeping an optic on the two warlords. No, he's not approaching you, Des. Goth starts muttering math formulas, and other technical jargon as he tries to keep his focus on what he was doing, he then turns his chair and starts looking over Blast Off's "Yes, apologize, just trying to do a number of Projects before their due dates... Tell me, what happened?" he asks as he undoes the bandages. Deathsaurus pauses. "If I had my way I would put all forces on those relays. But I understand needing to focus on other projects." oh hes happy with Megatron right now. Helping his fortress. "I of course have some technological prowess myself as well. Trust me. Its going to be worth the effort." he says. "As far as a trade agreement. Its something I came up with them before I regained my senses and joined the Empire. It was around the same time I started talking about a embbassy there to counter the Autobot one. Mostly to make the Autobots squirm and lose their advantage in Valvolux but..." he smiles. "the alliance gave me another idea." he says. "The Autobots seem to think that there are civilians on the fortress. Which there are. Destron civilians. And they seem eager to help them. If we work this well. We might be able to use thier resources as well. Or at least get them off our backs. But that second one would mean bowing to their games which is something Im sure you know I detest." he says. "Blast Off, you're still not upset about my threats are you? They're threats. You say a lot of stuff to the enemy in combat. It doesnt mean anything afterwards.." Megatron makes a sour face. "If you feel you can use this alliance of yours to your advantage, then do so - as well as using the Autobots' concerns for Destron civilians against them. But move quickly, before the Autobots devise a way to rescue your people without your platform." Blast Off blinks at Goth. "I'm just here to get my bandages unwrapped from the fight we were both in? I know you weren't online for the end of it, but... I just needed these taken off and checked and told I am good to go." Pause. "If you're not too busy." He adds flatly. At Deathsaurus' comment, the shuttleformer does a bit of a double-take before staring at Des. "No...n-no, of course not! I'm not upset!" He shrugs and tries to wave the thing away. "That would be silly. I work with the likes of Brawl and Vortex, after all..." He denies anything, of course. Deathsaurus chuckles. "My people are loyal. Even if they do rescue them they will be additional soldiers." he hopes. He hopes they dont defect. That could very well happen as well. "Well.. We...we should get started. When everyone is together of course." Goth grunts. "Ah, right.. I was offlined right in the middle of that." He'd knit his ridges and brought up Blast Off's chart to read what had been repaired and the like. "It's fine." he says, sounding rather tired, if not.. somber. "Indeed amigo." He chirps to Des, he was very much multitasking heavily, he then checks over the wound under the bandage. Megatron pauses at Deathsaurus's words. "Perhaps we should use that," he ponders aloud. "Perhaps the Autobots SHOULD be allowed the save the 'civilians'... bring them back to Iacon... and then have them rise up, en masse, to slaughter those who naively think that Decepticons and Destrons are so weak they need to be saved by the likes of Optimus Prime!" So *that's* (some) of what that was all about... Blast Off thinks as he listens to Deathsaurus, who was awfully upset last time he saw him- so much so he didn't dare ask why. Now he's getting an inkling. The shuttleformer's inner thoughts get interrupted by Goth and he turns to look back at the bat. "'Tis but a frame wound," he murmurs, holding still as the medic works on him. Deathsaurus smiles. "Yes..we could do that. I'd need to find a way to contact them. To contact Esmeral. Maybe even use Solon. Hes organic. Close to human and a child." He says thoughtfully. "As much as I hate using my child, they did show interests in..removing him from my presence. Perhaps we should let them. I wonder if he's ...mature enough to handle this. If thats too much a danger. No. We can't do that. Too much a danger." he hopes Megatron agrees. "They don't know her either. Esmeral. Maybe she can contact them as well. A lost femme trapped in another dimension seems like a hero thing to rescue." hes tenses, holding his chest for a moment. That newfound residual concern kicks in. Its been around ever since the brainmaster came out of his chest. "No. No Destrons will be destroyed. Weak or not they are my responsibility and as their leader. It ms my responsibility to guide them." Megatron stares, optics narrowed, as Deathsaurus rattles on. "As you said, Deathsaurus," he says slowly. "They are not truly civilians. Each is a citizen of the DECEPTICON Empire, and as such, needs to be ready to die for the cause. Of course," he adds, "in a well-devised scheme, it will be the Autobots who are dying for THEIR cause. As for this... organic. How long has your fortress been trapped? Would this being even still be alive?" Megatron demands callously. "Mesh wound." Goth corrects as he works, and nods. "Everything looks alright, I'll run a diagnostic just to be sure." He says as he rolls his chair over to the machine, motioning Blast Off to follow... Though.. Goth does raise a ridge at Megatron's wording regarding Des's son. Deathsaurus pauses. "They are.. Destrons." he says firmly. "Until they swear loyalty they will be treated as such. They may choose to become Decepticons, they may chose not. But they are not pawns in this war. This is the problem we had before isnt it. None of my troops will be used as fodder." he snarls, wings spreading a bit almost defensively. "As for the being. The organic. My adopted son...it hasn't been that long." he says. "If the others live, he does too and will continue to do so. If the Decepticons threaten my family we may have to rethink things." oh man there he goes being defiant. Megatron raises an optic ridge, straightening up a little taller in the face of Deathsaurus's spread wings. "If that is the case, then I suggest you strongly encourage your people to make the right decision, Deathsaurus. It would not be in their best interest it becomes necessary to 'rethink' things." Ooh, there it was immediately! Megatron threatening Deathsaurus's family! Megatron stares coldly into Deathsaurus's optics challengingly. "Mesh wound, of course..." Blast Off mumbles. As things get more heated between Des and Megatron, the Combaticon grows quieter, just watching and staring... though he does lean in to whisper to Goth, "Son?!" What now?!? Goth nods to Blast off and whispers. "Des has an adopted organic spawn.. a child as sentient young are called." He'd explain to Blast Off before looking at the two Big-posturing peacocks and his optics settle into a half-lidded unamused frown. "If you're going to fight, do take it out of the medical bay, else I may be forced to sedate you both." He chuffs out unimpressed. Deathsaurus growls deeply, his wings moving agains this back. All four of his optics narrow and glower brightly. "No harm will come to my soldiers. My family. My empress or our children." children? Wait theres more of this going on? " I didn't spend all that time in the outer rim building a pirating empire to have a small minded dictator move in and destroy everything and everyone. I delivered the Destrons from the Empire once before. Do not make me do it again. I will free them. I will free them with or without the help of the empire." He says. "And their freedoms will be respected or we will look for an alliance elsewhere." oh the poor mech. He thinks he has a choice in this. He tenses a bit, focused entirely on Megatron. He doesnt seem threatened by sedatives either. Megatron's optics flicker from Deathsaurus long enough to glance in Goth's direction. "I suggest we take this conversation elsewhere, before you're the one in need of medical attention," he glowers dangerously. "I forgave your transgressions once, because I found you of use to me. Don't make me regret that decision. Or, more likely, make you regret it. If I must remind you again that you are a Decepticon first and always, your people might need a new leader after all." Deathsaurus sighs and motions to the door. "After you. Training room or outside, arena style?" he asks. "Because Im going to say this once. Destron. First." oh dear. "Outside, Deathsaurus," Megatron growls. "They'll be no forceshields to protect you. You need to learn this the hard way." Deathsaurus gives a wicked smirk. "Nothing to protect you either." oh /dear/. Megatron turns his back on Deathsaurus, showing no fear, and heads out into the Tarn night. Tarn - Southeastern Cybertron :Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled by a military dictator named Shockwave. :War had broken out between Tarn and Vos despite an Overlord's attempts to lay the foundation of peace between Cybertron's city states by holding the State Games, which were arena tournaments. :After Tarn and Vos had destroyed each other with photon missiles, Megatron recruited many of the survivors into his new Decepticon army by laying blame on Iacon. Deathsaurus comes outside. "Well. If we're going to do this. Lets call out the witnesses. We'll do it the old way. Course. You're gonna have to show me how. I only know the arena fights by history files, relic.." oooh first verbal words thrown. (re) Megatron moves away from Decepticon Headquarters and Decepticon City, wishing to damage neither in his little lesson with Deathsaurus. Turning to face Deathsaurus, he slowly draws his massive silver sword. "You are a Decepticon. You serve me. I am the Destrons' protector, as they are my citizens as much as any Cybertronian. As such, I will protect them or use them as I see fit. Everything is fodder. It's time you were reminded of that. Among other things." He gives his sword a few practice twirls, feeling the balance and weight of one of his personal weapons. Goth just comes out of the HQ, looking very unamused, with a bag full of medical supplies over his pauldron, ready to take care of these two morons when they were done beating the slag out of each other. Deathsaurus narrows his optics, his wings spreading out. He summons his flail in his right hand and his sword in his left. "I am their Emperor. They look to me for guidance. I am not going to lead them to the smelting pits. This was always about Star Saber. And about showing you that we will will always be free. I took care of one issue. I defeated one. Perhaps its time. I take care of the other." he says. He circles Megatron, and then gives him a bow, always that weird honor thing. "I will allow you first strike. As the more experienced combatant." He says. Megatron chuckles. "Then you are double the fool!" He runs directly at Deathsaurus, not even allowing the Destron to complete his bow before Megatron has leaped up into the air, sword raised in both hands above his head. "Your people will look to me for guidance. Either as your superior.... or your replacement. Don't make me have to put *Leozack* in charge of the Destrons," Megatron taunts contemptuously, bringing his entire body weight down on his strike from above. >> Megatron misses Deathsaurus with Energy-Sword. << "Leozack is as bad as Starscream, do you really want to deal with that?" Goth calls blandly, almost advisory to Megatron, mostly for EVERYONE'S sanity... Goth's face is one of apathy, and of someone who has nothing left to lose. Deathsaurus snarls. "Leozack is /not/ ready." he says, moving that slick new body quickly out of the way of Megatron's attack. "My empire is one of honor and respect, dignity in the face of what we do. We are many things. Conquerors, destroyers. But one thing we always will be is Destrons. No one can take that from us. Not you, not Star Saber, not Leozack. I respect you as a worthy leader. As a brilliant strategist. But as Destron commander. Only I am emperor." he says, bringing his sword down on his last words, aiming to show Megatron just what he is capable of. >> Deathsaurus strikes Megatron with Slash. << If Megatron was facing Deathsaurus in his old body, Deathsaurus would be missing half his face right now. But Deathsaurus's new body is sleeker, faster, as Deathsaurus avoids Megatron's strike and returns a more effective one of his own. "They belong to you, Deathsaurus," Megatron rasps in agreement, optics burning. "But YOU belong to ME. I gave you that fancy new body. And I can tear your spark right back out of it!" Megatron feints with his sword as he swaps out his other hand for his mace, which he immediately begins spinning. He thrusts his blade in Deathsaurus's face before whipping the flail around at his rival's head. >> Megatron critically strikes Deathsaurus with Energy-Mace! << Deathsaurus focuses on the sword, but misses the mace coming out of nowhere. He snarls as it hits him square in the temple, cracking the optics on the left side of his face. Thats one thing about Megatron. He does have a good right hook. The Destron commander spits energon at the hit and wipes his chin, chuckling. "Good. I havent had a true challenge since coming to this world. Maybe this is it." He says. "I belong to nobody. I serve you at my own choice, not becamse I am enslaved..." oh dear. with that he launches his own flail at the other commander! >> Deathsaurus strikes Megatron with Energon Flail. << >**CRUNCH**< Megatron leaps backward away from Deathsaurus's flail but is just a little too slow. The mace impacts his left shin, shattering the Decepticon leader's armor and leaving him with a pronounced limp. Favoring that leg, Megatron glowers, hopping slightly on the other. "Volunteer; slave - EVERYONE and EVERYTHING belongs to me. I am Megatron. I am your commander, your protector, your god. You, and your people. Bow before me or fall before me. It is all the same." Megatron leaps at Deathsaurus using his good leg, using his forearm-mounted cannon not to fire at him, but simply to beat him into submission. >> Megatron strikes Deathsaurus with Cannon Clobber. << Deathsaurus takes another strong hit with to his face with the cannon. He moves his head slowly, disoriented but to him this is more then just a battle of life or death. Its a battle for freedom, not just for him but also for his people. He reaches up his leg and kicks at Megatron, trying to push him away to get some space. He snarls. "Your reputation precedes you, Megatron. You are as fierce in combat as you are off the field." he says. "But I think its high time we end this dont you..." >> Deathsaurus misses Megatron with Kick. << "Yes, Deszaras," Megatron replies. "Yes, I do. You are brave and honorable, but there can be only one Emperor of Destruction, and while I live, I am he. Get in line behind Starscream and everyone else if you wish to vie for the title. For now, though, you serve ME. DO I make myself CLEAR?" Megatron replies with a kick of his own - a roundhouse to the side of Deathsaurus's already injured head. >> Megatron strikes Deathsaurus with Roundhouse. << Deathsaurus growls in pain as his optics flicker. Hes conscious but barely. He knows that if he tries to stand he'll be kicked back down, so instead he lifts his head. "Not.. quite.. yet. I will not beg for mercy. Not yet." he murmurs unsure if he said that aloud or not. "You wont get a surrender from me, Megatron. I will see this through to the bitter end." with that he lifts his head and brings it in a nasty headbutt towards Megatron! >> Deathsaurus strikes Megatron with Bash. << Goth huffs and gets his medical supplies ready for both of them... Idiots. Megatron is staggered by the surprise headbutt. He shakes his head and merely laughs at Deathsaurus's doggedness. "You will submit, Deathsaurus, because you do care for your people. You do not wish to see them suffer for your own stubbornness and pride." Megatron limps behind the injured Deathsaurus and tries to lift the larger leader. With a grunt and a strain, he attempts to use his pure brute strength to carry Deathsaurus over and throw him into a refuse drainage ditch. "Sleep it off, Deathsaurus," Megatron says patronizingly. "We'll talk more once you've recovered." >> Megatron strikes Deathsaurus with Throw. << Deathsaurus is picked up like he isn't the size of a small gestalt. That slagmaker is /strong/. He is well aware that the next attack would probably finish him off, and any chance for the Destrons to be free would die with him. Hr murmurs something softly from down there, almost inaudibly. "I yield." Goth frowns at that, and transforms into his much more vulnerable root-mode and makes his way to meet up with Des, huffing out as he starts digging in his bag. Megatron takes a moment to lord his victory over Deathsaurus... and then offers his hand down to his defeated opponent. "Good. For you, and your people. You are a Decepticon... and a Destron. I will help you free your people." Glancing over at Goth, he says, "Get him fixed up, and then contact Illarion..." He practically spits the name "...for what he needs to complete those relays. I want those Destrons back, preferably right into the waiting arms of the naïve Autobots," Megatron chuckles. Deathsaurus lowers his head as he takes the hand, staggering out of the pit. "Thank you, my lord." he says, moviing to his knees. Not only did he lose, but his people still have a chance as well. At least he came out of this a Destron, still and the Decepticons will still help him retrieve his people from the nebula. However, all the head wounds have got to him. He collapses to the ground as his remaining strength gives out, his optics flickering dimly. Goth just looks at them both, unamused. "¿Por qué deben ustedes dos hacer más trabajo para mí? y desperdiciar recursos médicos preciosos." Goth says quickly, and rolls his optics as he does and does to work doing some quick aid to keep Des up. >> Goth finishes the repairs on Deathsaurus. << Megatron glowers at Goth. "Era necesario que él recordara quién está a cargo. Necesario para todos ustedes," he growls. With that, Megatron heads inside to see to his own injuries. Goth pauses, well he wasn't wrong, but.. "... ¿Cuándo diablos aprendiste español?!" Goth just calls a bit confused, and in a tone that suggested more familiarity then anything. Megatron rasps, "Hablo todos los idiomas de la Tierra. Tanto mejor para gobernarlos." Deathsaurus chuckles and turns his head to Goth "Todos somos conquistadores problemas técnicos." he says a bit offhandedly. Goth blinks, okay, that was sound logic that he wasn't even sure how to respond to with, other than just a nod at Megatron's direction, and looks down at Des, and huffs, transforming back to his bat-mode once he's gotten Des patched up enough, and gets under him to start helping him back. Deathsaurus notices Goth is having some problems with him and stands "I can walk back now. Thank you." he says, nodding his head as a full bow seems painful. Goth very much ends up pinned under Des and lets out a series of grumbles before Des gets up, this old frame of his is failing him.. that or, you know, it's his curse, probably the curse. He huffs out, and tries again to at least keep Des from falling over.